Everything Will Be A Okay
by Rage908
Summary: Marissa 'Rizzo' Shock moves to Maryland in low expectations of any changes. That is, until she meets four interesting boys who show her a lighter side of life. She learns she's grateful for many things. All Time Low / Jack B. Fic.
1. Rizzo

"Hot damn!" I whispered to myself as I climbed out of my Dad's car. He drove off without a second to spare, and I could already tell I'd be getting a lecture about taking to long in the morning. He dropped me off in front of a large building, otherwise known as a high school.

Dulaney. Baltimore, Maryland. Me? Senior. Me? Marrisa Shock. Me? The new kid.

I moved here from a dinky town in Michigan. The high school was attached to the middle school, therefore, you know everyone, and everyone unfortunately knew you. It was terrible. After what felt like years of begging, my dad finally agreed to let us move. Now, when I had asked, I had originally meant away from Oakland County, Michigan, but no, Baltimore seemed more appropriate at the time.

I began shuffling toward what looked like the main doors to the school, deciding that it would be the best way to search for the from office. As soon as I found the office, I could get my things, and begin something here. I just need to friend someone before lunch. Not a main concern, but a concern nonetheless.

The school was painted all white, and had banners and posters everywhere, some on the floors from kids tearing them down. As I walked into the school a bit further, I noticed an office right in front of the main doors. Quickly, I sped in there, away from the crowd. Catching my breath, I regained posture, and walked carefully up to the desk.

As I got my things sorted through with the kind secretary lady, who gave me an apple as a token of peace, I suppose, I watched the student body. No one seemed to wear clothing like I did here. My already fading mood just worsened as I saw the only people wearing skinny jeans were two guys, who looked way out of my league. Same style, but they looked so popular. Even through a Plexiglas window.

I thanked Barb, Secretary Lady, and bit into the fresh red apple, and decided to eat it all, since skipping breakfast has been a thing lately. As soon as I walked out the office door, I felt someone jump right next to me.

"New girl!" This person shouted into my face, rather excitedly. I craned my neck, to see one of the boys I saw earlier. The one was tall and very lanky, with brown hair and a blonde strip right through the bangs. Secretly, I loved it. It looked perfect. His eyes were a warm brown, not very detailed, but the color was intense.

"Yes, that is me." I replied quietly, smiling a little for the stranger. I needed a friend, why not someone who's wearing a Blink- 182 shirt?

"I'm Jack Barakat! I'm a senior!" He shouted proudly over the obese noise of the hall.

"Hi Jack, I'm Marissa." I told him, sticking my hand out, waiting for him to take it. He ignored my hand, and gathered my being up into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! What's your first class, Rizzo?" He asked, snatching the top paper from the stack that I held lazily in my hand. "English. Me too! Are you honors? Wow! You are! SO AM I!"

I'm sorry. That's hard to believe, for him.

"Really?" I said, tilting my head up to look at him. He was so much taller than me. It was quite funny, having a hurt my neck just to get a good look. He was cute. I'd admit it.

"Yeah! Let's go, c'mon! My group of friends have this class, too! We can all be friends! C'mon Rizzo!"

And, just like that, I was Jack Barakat's new friend.

. . .

"Alex, Zack, Rian, this is Marissa."

Jack has hot friends. Jack has really hot friends.

Apparently, as they were telling me before class started, they were all in a band together, called All Time Low. They played punk rock, and wrote their own stuff. It was pretty impressive. Alex was lead singer and rhythm guitar, Jack was lead guitar, Rian was drums, and Zack did bass.

Not only were they good looking and played in a band, they were so sweet and nice, but funny and insulting at the same time. I loved them already.

"I understand we have a new student this year." A woman in her late fifties stated, as she calmed the class down. "Marissa Shock?"

I raised my hand shyly, wondering what she would make me do. She smiled, and nodded her head to me.

"Would you like to tell the class some things about yourself?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied, smiling brightly. I liked talking. Kind of a weakness for me. I slid out of my seat next to Jack and stood in the aisle way. "Well, my name is Marissa, I'm seventeen, turning eighteen very soon. My new friend calls me Rizzo, and if you get special permission from him you may call me that, too. I really like alternative, punk rock music, and I can play piano. That's about all!" I said cheerfully as I could get. Meeting the boys put me in such a lighter mood.

I sat back down in my seat next to Jack, across from Alex, in front of Zack, and behind Rian. I was surrounded by new friends, and joy washed over me like a wave of boulders and bricks. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my hand on the desk, causing me to jump slightly. I looked down, finding a folded up piece of torn notebook paper next to my hand, and Jack staring straight ahead.

I opened the paper carefully, as to not make any noise, and read it to myself.

_Would you like to accompany us to our band practice today after school? _Jack had written in the space of two rows of the paper, in chicken scratch hand writing. I giggled, and took out a pencil from my pocket.

_Sure. Whose house? Maybe we can all hang out over the weekend, too, if that's not a problem? I'm in need of friends. _I wrote, and didn't bother to fold it back up before I handed it to Jack bluntly. He pouted, but took the note anyway.

_Sure! We'd be happy to hang out with such a cutie ;) I think we're having practice at Rian's. His parents are really coo, you'll like them. _

_I'm sure I will. Thanks for inviting me, Jackie it means a lot!_

_No problem, Rizzo!_

For the rest of class, we scribbled lyrics from our favorite songs onto the paper one by one, filling it up.

. . .

"So, what do we do at band practice?" I asked the group of boys as I texted my dad that I would be late tonight.

"Practice, then eat, then kill." Zack answered, winking at me.

"Black Ops, I'm guessing? This boy I used to baby-sit for made me play that with him all the time. I got surprisingly good at it, but I've lost my talent."

"We can re teach you," Rian assured me as we made our way to Alex's beat up car. Suddenly, Jack picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, and carried me the other way down the parking lot of the school. Once we reached a black car, just a beat up and dent as Alex's we stopped, and he put me down.

"Why did you-"

"I wanted you to ride with me!" Jack shouted happily, opening a car door for me. It squeaked and moaned in protest, but opened and closed with great heaves. I laughed at Jack as he attempted to drive behind Alex. He kept moving to close or too far away. He couldn't keep a steady pace while driving.

"Driving is so frustrating!" Jack mumbled as he pulled up a to the curb to park behind Alex.

"You'll get it, Jack!" I told him, patting his shoulder, as he gave me a hopeful smile.

"Come on! I can't wait for you to sit through practice! It's going to be so much fun!" Jack yelled as he pulled me away from the car as soon as I stepped on land. He dragged me to Rian's basement without a word to the nice lady who was sitting in the living room, chatting on the phone. I had waved to her, but nothing more. She was probably Rian's mother.

Rian's basement was off white, with posters and music equipment spread everywhere. It was dark, but lanterns and Christmas lights were strung over the perimeter of the room, casting a beautiful yet eerie glow over everything. I sat on a wooden stool they had sitting next to a black bass guitar, and waited for the boys to begin.

"We're going to play you guys a little song I like to call 'Lullabies'." Alex said into the microphone, pretending that there were more people besides myself in the audience. He put his hand over the mic for a moment, and stared at me.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"What else should I say? Should I say something more to introduce the song?" He asked me, searching for a suggestion that I would never be creative enough to give.

"What if you said, 'it goes a little like this'. It's ironic. I guess." I mumbled the last few words to him, and his face lit up.

"We're gonna play you guys a little something I like to call 'Lullabies'. It goes a little like this!" He said again, and they began playing.

Let me tell you.

It blew me away.

The sheer pain in Alex's voice as he sang the tear jerking lyrics, and the way his face was also contorted with looks of displeasure and discomfort. The pain. It was almost unbearable just to listen, but it was so true.

Rian's focus was absolutely marvelous. He zoned out. Nothing was there but him and his music. He was fabulous. I loved the drums. I loved the sound he made them produce.

Zack's uncomfortable stance had made his bass playing look so… authentic. The way he, too, could feel the music, and the song.

Jack. Jack's playing was silly, I could tell. But, for this song, it was slow; it was poetic, and artistic. He played in silence and respect for Alex.

I didn't even know what happened to Alex, but I could tell. This song was everything.

"What did you think?"

"Rizzo?"

"Hey, Marissa?"

"Guys… is she alright?"

If only they knew. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and an arm around my shoulder. Those lyrics. They were everything. Everything I wanted to say. I swiped at my eyes and looked up to see Jack with me. He leaned down next to my ear, and whispered words I couldn't forget.

"I know."

"Alex, it was beautiful. All of you. It was astounding." I said as I calmed myself down. Way to go. Made a great impression.

"Thank you Rizzo."

"It was about suicide, wasn't it?" I asked in a whisper, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, Rizzo."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"We'll all get over these things, sometime, Rizzo."


	2. The Party Scene

After practice Alex seated himself outside the house, on a wooden swing in the backyard of Rian's house. He had his purple jacket zipped partially up, and his hood thrown up over his head of messy brown hair. Zack, Jack, and Rian fought over who got the last pizza slice, when Alex and I hadn't even touched the Hawaiian pizza. (My Favorite). I glanced over at the remains of the pizza, and thought quickly.

I suddenly jumped at the table, startling the guys, and grabbed the piece, and ran for the back door in a hurry, before they could catch up. I shut the door behind me forcefully, then regained my posture to go and speak with sir Gaskarth.

I walked almost blindly to the bench, as it was already fairly dark outside, and sat next to him, silently shivering. He looked down from the sky and to me, putting his arm around my shoulders to warm me. I handed him the pizza slowly, wondering If he even wanted it. He smiled gratefully, and took a large bight from it before handing me the slice. I nibbled around his area of the slice, and waited for him to talk.

"His name was Daniel." He whispered, flicking a bug from his pant leg. I nodded and sighed.

"His name was Evan." I whispered back, my eyes trailing up to his for support.

"What was he to you?"

"My brother. Yours?"

"Brother. My older brother. By two years."

"Younger. By four." I replied, closing my eyes gently. I took in a deep breath, and remembered Evan's weird green and brown eyes, and the light spray of brown freckles all over the bridge of his nose. "He killed himself a few months ago."

"He was only thirteen." Alex stated for me.

"Yeah. He was a beautifully talented kid. So smart. So… loved. He was kind, and yeah, he made mistakes, but he was so wonderful." I said, smiling at the memories I had of him.

"I think Daniel was so overwhelmed by… me. I wasn't the best younger brother." Alex stated bluntly. I leaned my head on him shoulder, and rubbed his arm.

"Evan was so caught up in my parents drama. He was to be the child I wasn't. But, he ended up being worse off then me. My parent's divorce really did a psychological number on him." I told Alex, as I played with a ketchup stain on the sleeve of his jacket. I picked at the crusted ketchup as he told me more about Daniel.

Finally, I was aware of the fact I had fallen asleep on Alex, and he had carried me inside. When Rain shook me awake as gently as possible, I also saw my Dad standing over me, looking a bit frantic.

"Marissa!" He said, coming over to me, and kneeling by me.

"What's goin on?" I asked, sitting up on the couch I was placed on. Rian's mother, a sweet, blonde haired lady, walked on over to us.

"Rizzo, your Dad called your phone, and the boys answered it and told him you fell asleep on them during band practice. He came to pick you up, dear." Mrs. Dawson cleared up for me, smiling.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry, Dad. That probably sounded really weird for you…" I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

My Dad just laughed, and patted my cheek. "It's alright, Mrs. Dawson told me that she was here the whole time. I met your new friends, and I must say, they're really good guys. I'm glad you've made friends, Rizzo."

Eh, just about after that sentence is when I fell back asleep.

. . .

The next day at school, I was completely brain dead from lack of sleep. So, when Jack pounced on me right outside of the school, I wasn't expecting it at all.

"Rizzo!" Jack shouted as I attempted to keep him leveled on my back. Finally he slid off me, and hugged tightly.

In a sense, I kind of melted into the hug. It was warm, and tight, and fierce. It just felt nice.

"Hi, Jack." I whispered, yawning in between words. My head was absolutely killing me, and of course, no medicine yet, since we weren't fully moved in. I couldn't find it anywhere. "Jack?" I asked, looking up at him, to see him staring down at me, smiling.

"Yeah Rizzo?"

"What're you doing today after school?"

"Probably band practice."

"Can I come?"

"Of course you can!" He yelled excitedly, taking my hand and pulling me into the school doors. When we walked into the hall, many girls stared at the intertwined hands that were Jack's and mine. I gulped. That's not good.

"Hey, you two!" A deep voice yelled behind us. Jack and I turned simultaneously, searching for the person. "No PDA in these halls!" It boomed again, causing me to slide my hand out of Jack's hurriedly. Jack frowned and sighed.

"Oh good grief." I whispered, glancing at Jack to see if he noticed it.

"I know, he's so mean!" Jack replied, not getting it at all.

"No, Jack. Are you popular?"

"I- I guess? I mean, kind of." He paused, and even stopped walking with me. I turned to face him, puzzled. "Why?"

I laughed, "Why? All the girls were staring at you."

But then, he laughed. "Me? No, Riz, they were staring at _you_."

Least to say, I was taken aback.

"Me?"

"Yeah, duh." He said, and continued on walking, ahead of me. I shook my head, and glanced at him warily, and then jogged to catch up to him.

"What do you mean 'yeah, duh'?" I asked, furrowing my brow in frustration at his vagueness.

"Well, you're new. You're automatically the person people are talking about, because no one knows your secrets yet. Plus, you're very pretty," He flushed, then looked away from me. "But, yeah, anyway. Even all the guys talk about you, you're so popular! They've been saying stuff about you."

"Well, um… that's… nice?"

"I suppose." Jack said, tensing up. Jack and I turned into the English classroom, and I smiled once I saw Alex joking around, looking different then how he was last night. He seemed a little happier. I walked over to the group he was with, including Zack, and Rian, and a few others I didn't know.

"Marissa! Hey!" Rian said, putting his arm around my shoulders and side hugging me.

"Hey Rian, Zack, Alex." I smiled, and watched as Jack quietly joined the group.

"Marissa, this is Evan, and Ben." Both of the used-to-be-strangers smiled shyly, and waved hello to me. "They're good friends of ours." Alex told me, introducing us quickly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marissa." I directed at them as the teacher came into view and forced the group to move on to their seats.

She began to drone on about the importance of Shakespearian Literature, which held no fascination for me, so I decided to idly write lyrics on notebook paper.

_Marizzo._

I smiled briefly, and took up the other sheet of paper that was thrown my way.

_Hey Jackie-O_

_Sorry for the cold shouldering._

_No need, Jack. We're good._

_Okay! So, listen. There's gonna be a party at Ben's house tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come?_

I contemplated for a moment. It was a Friday night. And, I do need to get out. But, as far as I could tell, these boys were drinkers.

_Maybe._

_Maybe…?_

_I need someone's house to stay over at._

_You could stay at my house! Alex is coming over too, and we have an extra room you could have!_

_Co-Ed sleep over, eh? Let's see how that goes over with my Dad._

_I'll convince him Alex and I are gay, he won't suspect a thing._

_Jack, _I wrote while trying to keep myself from erupting with giggles, _you two might as well actually be gay._

_. . ._

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey Marissa. How was school?"

"School like." I answered as I opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. Jack practically ate all my lunch today, poor kid didn't have lunch money, and those eyes were so beautiful. Dang Jack.

"That's vague." Dad replied as he got up to refill his glass with more Cola.

"Yes, well." I said, trailing off, because, in all honesty, I was afraid to ask my dad about tonight.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he sat back down at the kitchen table with a new crossword and a full glass.

"Well, kind of."

"Do tell." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Well… Jack wants me to come and sleepover at his house with him and Alex."

Dad's head shot up.

"No way in hell."

"Jack's Mom will be home, and they have a guest bedroom that normally Alex would take, but they're giving it to me. C'mon Dad, nothing will happen. I promise!" I beg, knowing a night with Jalex would be fun. Oh yes. Too lazy to say their names.

"I want to speak to her, first. Then I'll decide." He replied grumpily, realizing my argument was legit. I handed him a shred of lined paper with numbers on it.

"Here's her cell. She doesn't work, so she's okay to call at any time." I told him happily before skipping off to my room to pack.

. . .

I knocked on the door maybe once before it was thrown open.

"You must be Marissa."

The lady was kind, and had a gentle voice with a sweet, and caring tone.

"I am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barakat!" I said as I stuck out my hand, but just like her son, she's hugged me. I chuckled as she told me to hurry on up the stairs to Jack's room, and that dinner was almost done. I thanked her many more times in my head as I booked for the stairs excitedly. Figuring out which room was Jack's was easy. It was the only closed door. And, instead of knocking, I just busted through it, dropping my bag on the floor, and tackling the first person I saw: Sire Barakat.

"Jack!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and laughed. That also when I noticed his shirt was off, revealing his lanky torso. He had almost no muscle, but still, it was almost… dare I say it… attractive. I burrowed my head into his warm chest and listened to his heart beat slowly, and felt him loosen his grip as someone walked into the room.

A shirtless Alex!

Oh mama.

"Ready to party, Shock?" He smirked as I gaped at him beside Jack.


	3. Sting of a Swell

Of course, Jack and Alex wanted to play Barbie Doll with me to go to the party,

But,

I decided against that idea. I wore a pair of straight legged faded jeans, and a black tank top with a flannel red and black checked shirt I stole from Jack's closet. He didn't seem to really mind, and the shirt smelled wonderful, so everyone seemed happy. Jack and Alex both wore black skinny jeans and band tee shirts, the only difference in the two's appearance were the hats. Alex wore a gray beanie, while Jack wore a flat brimmed hat side ways. I giggled, and stole it from his head a couple times before his mom called us down for dinner.

Joyce was a very nice lady, who at first seemed very closed off, and unmindful, and… well… parent like. She was crazy. She let Jack go out and party all the time, and she made hilarious jokes. She was so pleasant to me, and she even told me to call her mom! I freaked out a bit on that part, hugging her and telling her thank you.

Joyce made spaghetti and meatballs, and had us 'kids' sit on the patio and eat outside together. Before dinner, she politely had asked me if I could get drink orders, and the results weren't much of a surprise, I suppose. Jack wanted Hawaiian Punch, "Red! REMEMBER, RED!" He had shouted to me many times. Alex wanted chocolate milk, and I wanted apple juice. Still kids at heart, I guess.

During dinner, I questioned the boys on their style of partying.

"So… how drunk should I expect you guys to be?" I asked as I twirled my fork in the noodles.

"Whaddyamean, Rizyo?" Jack asked as he slurped noodles into his mouth.

"Are you two going to be praying to the porcelain God's tomorrow?" I asked, becoming a bit anxious and worried.

"Why?" Alex asked suddenly, setting his fork down and staring at me intently. I blushed and looked to the ground, knocking my Vans on the leg of the chair to add sound into the silent background.

"I'm just… worried. Okay?"

"Why are you worried, Marissa?" Jack asked, also setting his fork down. With both of them looking at me like that, I kept thinking that my reasons were silly. Nothing to worry about, Marissa. But I had to make it clear.

"I get uncomfortable easily. Especially with guys. And, I'm really afraid of them at parties." I whispered to them, refusing to meet their gazes. I took a deep breath, and waited for them to start laughing at me. I shivered against the breeze as it cut into the flannel shirt, and waited on.

"Marissa, we can stay sober for you." Alex offered after a few moments. I shook my head.

"I'm not taking away from your fun, guys. That's not fair."

"Rizzo, it's fine,"

"No, Jack, I don't want to ruin this for you." I spoke clearly, wanting them to be able to have fun. "I can take care of myself, guys."

"If you need us, then find us. But, now that you've said it, I'm just as worried about that." Jack told me in all seriousness. It was almost frightening seeing Jack be serious.

"If you're sure."

"I am." He said, and the look he gave me made me confident that the swelling in my heart and stomach weren't from Joyce's cooking.

. . .

We met up with Zack and Rian, who had actually just came from another party where there was no booze, at Ben's place. When we reached the from of the house, the sound of the music pumped into my ears and made my heart beat faster. I hugged myself tight, burrowing myself into Jack's flannel, while Alex wrapped a protective arm around me. He lowered his head to mine as the door opened quickly, and a drunken Ben stumbled out, welcoming us.

"It's gonna be okay, Marissa."

"Heyyyy! Heyyyyyyy, guys! Marissa! Lookin' fine tonight, yeah?" Ben shouted to me over the music that poured from the door and out into the cul-de-sac he lived in. I looked around, becoming aware of the fact that more boys were staring out at us.

"You're gonna party with us, righttttt, righttttt, _Rizzo_?" Ben asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes at me. I hesitantly looked up at Jack, who gulped at the sound of Ben saying my name. He nodded slowly, and I proceeded to take a deep breath.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "Yeah, let's…uh, party." I said to Ben, who cheered on, and left us to come in. Alex removed his arm, and Jack replaced it.

"Look, Jack," I shouted over the music to him, but he just put his finger to my lips and smiled wickedly. He gestured with his hand to a direction, and pulled me along with him. We passed a circle of kids passing around a joint, then some playing beer pong. I mashed my lips together as one rather large guy winked at me.

Oh, Marissa, you're in way over your head.

Jack pulled me into Ben's backyard, where twinkling little icicle lights hung from the awning and fences. A little table was set up, painted white with purple flowers on it. It was delicate and sort of… heart warming. I gazed at the lights, and smiled to myself as I turned to face Jack.

But the douche bag was gone.

I swallowed my sudden feelings of fear and abandonment, and went to sit in one of the chairs. It almost reminded me of Alice in Wonderland. The lights casted a light, and beautiful glow that surrounded the dark of the night. I surveyed the sky that was filled with stars as I listened for the door to open and close.

Once I heard it, I knew it wouldn't be Jack.

. . . (Jack). . .

Rizzo wouldn't mind me getting one drink. Rizzo wouldn't mind just one. She'll be fine out there for a minute or so… it'll be good. No one would bother her out there.

"What the hell, man?"

Alex, god dammit, you were supposed to be making out with some girl.

"Where is she?" He demanded, spinning me around to fast, and vision blurred, causing me to fall back against the wall. "Jack." He said, crouching down to meet my eyes.

"Alex?"

"Jack. You promised her." Alex whispered to me. He looked me straight in the eye. "You promised her that you would protect her tonight. You know how she feels about be alone, Ja-"

A screech that came from the back was heard, loud and clear, and could only belong to one girl.

Alex and I both jumped up and hurled ourselves through the massive crowd that had gathered to see what was happening. We threw open the back door and stumbled into the backyard, looking around for Rizzo anxiously.

"Marissa?" I said loud enough for her to be able to hear.

"Owe, you fucker!" A guy's voice shouted from behind a small blue shed that sat at the very edge of the yard. Alex and I sprinted there, and shouted her name.

By this time, Rian and Zack were also outside, and Zack looked angry. Therefore, fighting was going to go down. Rizzo had tears falling from her eyes, and had made her black eyeliner smear, which only highlighted the red growing and her left cheek. She looked up at me with anger and shock, and flung herself at me. I grabbed her up, and walked her to my car at the end of the street in a hurry.

"Jack…" She mumbled as I sat her in the back seat, and scooted in with her.

"I'm so sorry, Marissa." She stopped me by placing a hand on my cheek. Her hand were soft. So very soft.

"Don't call me Marissa. Formal doesn't look good on you, Jack." She joked, smiling as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What happened?"

"He just came outside and asked if I wanted to see the upstairs. Of course, I knew what that meant, so I said no, and he grabbed my arm to pull me up, and I tried to get him off, and he slapped me," She said, giving me a play by play. I couldn't help but me furious with myself. How could I be so stupid? "Then I screamed, and you guys came." She concluded, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it stung for a bit, but thankfully, he hit like a girl." She joked again, and kissed my cheek. They grew hot after she pulled away, and _I _was thankful for it being dark in the car. "I am mad that you left me. You're a douche, and _that _really stung." She said, crossing her arms stiffly.

"Marissa Shock, I promise that I will never leave you again." I said, putting my arms around her and hugging her until she couldn't breath. She sighed, and laughed as she saw the boys racing towards us, obviously ready to leave.

. . .(Rizzo). . .

When we got back home, we scurried up to Jack's room to watch movies and hang out. I decided I wanted to watch The Sound of Music, and the boys let me. I wasn't sure whether it was because they felt bad, or because they wanted to watch it. Either way, I get to watch it, and I'm happy.

Alex curled up on a sofa in Jack's room, as Jack and I decided to curl up on his bed. Alex winked at me when Jack snaked his arms around me, but, I guess I didn't really mind. The opening number came up, and shushed the boys. See, we were all alike, we can't watch movies with food, it just makes us sick feeling. I only like having things to drink. I found it especially weird for Jack, since the boy never stops eating. He's like a bottomless pit, but it's cute.

Wait- wha-?

"He snores loudly." Jack whispered in my ear, as he pointed to Alex, who was already asleep on the couch. I chuckled, and rolled around to look up at Jack. I smirked as he looked away from my face.

I have brilliant green eyes, and I find them extremely attractive. My hair is longer, down past my shoulders, and I have very choppy bangs that fall just below my eyebrows. The tips of the bangs are dyed blonde, on my dark brown hair. I don't mind my face, I don't always find it pretty, but it must be something.

"Do you want me to escort you to your room, madam?" Jack asked, helping me off his bed. I laughed as quietly as I could and stood next to him, and tried to curtsey.

"Please, would you, good sir? I seem to have gotten lost again!" I said sweetly, thrusting my hand to my forehead in mock embarrassment. Jack linked arms with me and led me down the hall and into my room. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and waved at me. He began to leave, but I called for him in utter surprise.

"What?" He whispered to me, puzzled.

"What, no goodnight hug?"I asked, running up to him and clasping onto him. "Thank you, Jack." I muttered into his chest. He laughed and kissed my head.

"Goodnight Rizzo!" He whisper-shouted, and grinned, as he ran back into his room.


	4. Tonight, We Lie Awake

When we woke up the next morning, Zack and Rian were already over and helping Joyce Barakat make pancakes. They smelled delicious, and quite honestly, I was hungry as hell. When I personally woke up, all the boys were already up, messing around on the guitars that Jack had in his room. I yawned, and stood up to stretch, and go to the bathroom. I'm not really one of those people who have to pee in the morning, I'm just always hungry in the morning.

After brushing my teeth, and running my fingers through my hair for a moment or two, I left to go to Jack's room. Jack was laying on the floor with an acoustic laying by him, while the others were crowded around a notebook, making up lyrics to a song on the bed. When Jack noticed I had cracked the door open for a peek, he jumped up and opened the door even wider.

"Rizzo." He said, grinning. "We are making a song for you." He told me, obviously very excited about it. I laughed, and punched his arm playfully, as my stomach rumbled.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." I asked, gesturing to the stair case the would lead me to breakfast heaven. He chuckled and nodded, as I shouted at the others to hurry up.

We all rushed down stairs, pushing and shoving to get there first, but when we all reached the Dining room, the plates were set out neatly, along with silverware and napkins. The pancakes sat on a platter, steaming and filling the air with their sweet aroma. Joyce came in, pushing through Rian and Jack un lady like, and took a seat, and motioned for Jack to help his guest. He rolled his eyes, and attended to me first. He pulled out a chair, and pushed me into it playfully, doing the same for everyone else. Once he was done, he sat next to me, and reached for a pancake slowly, licking his lips.

"Nu uh." Joyce said, stopping him by swatting his hand away. "Ladies first, Jack." Joyce let me take three pancakes off the top, and I waited patiently for the others to get theirs before attacking mine fiercely.

"Jeez, Riz." Rian said, mouth full of pancake. "Sure are hungry." He commented, but I ignored him. Pancakes and I were having a one on one, and this was a serious relationship here. I finished off my last one quickly, and picked up my silverware.

"Anyone else done?" I asked sweet and politely, offering to take up anyone's dishes.

"I got them, dears, just leave them be. Go on, have fun. I'll see you for dinner, Jack?" Joyce told us, shooing us off upstairs. Jack shrugged at her, and shouted that he would call her.

Once we all were upstairs, we decided we'd find something to do after we all got dressed. I went to the guest bedroom and pulled out a Ramones tank top that was a little large on me, but I loved it. Dark gray is my favorite color, and the tank top is just the right shade. It went perfectly with my blue faded jeans and gray converse. After I pulled on all my clothing, I threw my layered and choppy hair up into a loose pony tail, and met the guys in the hall.

"So, where are we goin'?" I asked the first person I saw, who happened to be Zack. He looked so extremely buff, even through his loose shirt. He was pretty… hot.

"I think we decided to just hang at Rian's and practice a bit, if that's cool with you?" He asked sweetly, biting his lower lip carefully. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to be there." I told him, patting him on the shoulder all friendly like.

"Awesome. Now, who you gonna ride with? Alex and Jack, or me and Rian?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me mockingly. I laughed, and shrugged.

"I've gotten my 'Jalex' fill this weekend. How about some 'Zian'?"

"Jalex and Zian, huh? You make that up?"

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Pretty genius, huh?" Zack just chuckled, and agreed with me.

. . .

All the guys and I hung out it Rian's basement for the whole day. We sang to each other, and played songs we knew. They let me sing a couple of the songs, realizing that my voice wasn't all that bad. I took a whack at singing Lullabies, and Alex complimented me on my ability to put much emotion in a song that I hadn't written.

It made me feel like I had a place to be, I guess. During this hang out session, Jack and were left alone as the others went to get some pizza. Jack slowly strummed different tunes, as I hummed to his strumming. Then suddenly, I became curious.

"Riddle me this, Jack." I said, glancing over at him. He set down his guitar and looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come up to me that first day?"

Jack went red. He was silent for a few moments, and then he decided to speak. "I guess it was because you were really pretty, and I liked the way you looked, like, your style, I mean. You just seemed like someone I might get along with. I dunno. Something told me, 'Jack, you should go friend this girl!', so I did. And I'm really glad I did." Jack confessed, awkwardly running his hand through his hair. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know. It was pretty spontaneous, what you did. I didn't think I'd be making friends this fast." I also confessed. He shrugged, and picked the guitar back up, starting up his strumming.

"Sing Lullabies once more?" He asked, smiling at me gently. I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear him play it, anyway.

I took a deep breath, and began. "_Make it a sweet, sweet, goodbye…"_

. . .

After spending the whole day with the boys, I decided to just go home and call it a night. My Dad had already made plans with his boss, to go out and have a few drinks, so he left me in charge of the house. I'd be alone. Which, honestly, I didn't like. Throughout the years, I'd been left at home a lot, and I always get very lonely. Sure, I could do whatever, but still. The emptiness almost felt too real and permanent until someone came home.

And, even when the person who came home, my brother, my dad- whoever- they wouldn't talk to me. It was just nice knowing that they did in fact come home. I guess you could say I wasn't always very close to Evan, mainly because of the age gap, but still, we had some great times together. I took him to his first concert a few days before he died. It was Blink 182, his favorite band. I knew that It meant so much to him, he just never found the words to express that.

So, when I got home, I brought all my belongings up stairs, and decided to start moving around my things. I put up all my posters and pictures of friends and family. I had one wall dedicated to my brother and mom. My mom also had died, but her case was of a car accident she was in with my Aunt, who doesn't really speak to us anymore. My Aunt not talking to me kind of caused more pain than the initial crash itself, since I was only four when she died, making Evan not even one year old. It was tragic, but I hardly remembered anything from that time period.

I stood back to admire my work on the wall. Pictures of my mom when she was my age cluttered around a birthday card she gave me with a picture of us attached inside of it, while pictures of my brother and I cluttered around the surrounding areas. I stared at the picture I took of him at the concert. It wasn't the best picture taking condition, the low lighting and all, but he was holding up a guitar pick he had caught when he went crowd surfing.

I had the same pick, only now I kept it on a leather cord to wear as a necklace. I keep neglecting to put it on, though. Must keep slipping my mind.

Suddenly, the bed looked really inviting, so I decided to try and sleep a bit. I could wake up later and watch reruns of _That 70's Show_ and eat ice cream and try to figure out what the deal was with the boys and I.

_"Marissa?"_

_ "Evan! What're you doing here? I missed you!" She hugged the boy. The boy stood there awkwardly for a moment, before returning the hug._

_ "I'm only here to tell you that it's not your fault, Marissa." _

_ "It's not my fault…? Evan, I don't understand."_

_ "Marissa,"_

It changed.

_"Marissa! C'mon! Come play with me!" A tiny Evan yelled._

_ "Oh, come on Marissa, don't be such a bully." A larger Evan mumbled._

_ "Marissa, stop! Ha, stop! You suck!" He joked._

_ "Marissa, goodnight! Love you, sis." He told her as she drifted asleep on the couch._

_ "Marissa. I hate you."_

They say that our dreams are only a few seconds long, but it felt like years until the last thing Evan muttered to me in my dreams. Now, I was sitting on the huge black couch eating Mackinac Island Fudge ice cream from the container and watching a rerun of a Jackie and Hyde centered _That 70's Show _episode.

I suddenly felt a vibration on the other end of the couch, making me jump in fright. Thank god my ice cream didn't spill. I'd have to go out and actually buy more. Laziness gets the best of me, always. I set the ice cream down on the coffee table and crawled to the end of the couch to receive my phone. As I pulled it up through the cracks of the couch, I briefly remembered leaving it there, and checked the screen.

One new message: Jack.

Okay. Open it, Marissa.

_Hey, we're playing a show tonight. Get your lazy ass up and get dressed, we'll be at your place in ten. We already have Papa Shock's approval ;D _

I sighed and turned off the television, and quickly ate another three huge bites of the cream before putting it back in the freezer and running up stairs. I threw on a white tee shirt and a purple hoodie I stole from Jack's, and put on my black skinny jeans. I searched around the room until I found my gray Vans, and looked for some black eyeliner. After I found the Vans, I put them on while still hopping around to find the eyeliner. No luck. I abandoned the idea of looking somewhat attractive tonight, and went downstairs to get my phone and keys from the crack of the couch.

I decided to wait outside, since the night sky looked so pretty from the window. Standing under it might be even better. I locked my front door behind me, and went to stand out in my front yard, looking up at the sky. The stars looked beautiful, and the moon was dim tonight, so you could see many of them.

"Ohhh, Marizzo!" I heard someone call. I looked down at the street to see a fifteen seater van sitting on the sidewalk, and Jack's head hanging out the window. "C'mon!"

I walked up to the van, and the door slid open for me. Zack was driving, and Alex had shotgun, while Rian and Jack were sitting in the back with two other guys. I waved hello to them, and sat next to Jack. He turned to me, his face swimming with excitement.

"Rizzo, this is Vinny, he's our merch guy, and this is Matt Flyzik. He's our 'tour manager'." Jack and Rian introduced me to Matt, who told me about the boys getting 'it in' with Hopeless Records. It was actually exciting. I've only known them for a few days, and I already know almost rock stars! How bout that!

"Where's the show?" I asked Alex, while Jack and Matt started discussing when they wanted to go take a trip to Disney World. Alex turned to me, and smiled sleepily. He looked extremely tired, but I guess I did too, by the way he looked at me.

"Some venue in NYC. Are you okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, examining me. I shrugged, and blew the bangs away from my eyes.

"I could ask the same about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Alex. You look tired."

"So do you."

I bit my lip. "Yeah. I just had some rough dreams about Evan. That's all. I woke up a little earlier than I intended."

Alex gave me an understanding look, and turned back to face the front, and sighed. "Better get some sleep, Riz." He murmured to me, as he rustled around to get comfortable. I shrugged, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. Maybe after the concert. I turned back to see Jack, Rian, Matt, and Vinny in a heated game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. I sat and watched, all the while noticing the same little red car trailing us.

"Is there a reason there's a car trailing so close to us?" I asked, causing Jack to look up and lose the round to Vinny. He growled, and pouted for a moment before answering.

"Probably one of the 'rents. Not sure who's parents decided to come this time." I laughed and nodded, waving out the back window to the car behind us. Jack yawned, and told everyone he was going to catch 'some z's'. I switched places with him, so I was sitting near Matt and Vinny.

"Well. Tell me more about this record deal." I asked Matt, who seemed eager to respond. I was glad for them, but didn't this mean I was going to lose out on my friends? What did it matter anyway? The only thing left for me now was college.

"Well, Hopeless is interested in signing the boys and shippin' them off on a tour. We just have to have all the parents and kids agree to terms, ya know? Parents are never to happy to hear that their kids aren't going to college." Matt laughed shakily, but composed himself. "They talk about you a lot, ya know. They really like ya. All of them." I blushed, and told him that I didn't know I was that appreciated, and decided to move to Vinny.

"Hey Vinny." I said to him, getting his attention from Rian, who drifted off to Matt.

"Hey, Riz! Nice to meet ya." He shook my hand with a firm grip and grinned. "So, are you interested in becoming Merch assistant?"

"Me? Yeah! That's awesome! I'd love to! I do need a job." I smiled, clasping my hands together. At least I had a job now.

Then I realized something. If this was like an actual job, I'd have to go on tour with the boys.

"They put you up to this, didn't they?" I asked, my smile fading slowly.

"Well, that, and I do need help, and your jobless."

"If they get signed, Vinny, and this is like an actual job then I would have to-"

"Go on tour, with them, that's correct." He grinned again, the sneaky guy. "And they knew that."

"Whoa." I said, sitting back in the seat.

"Didn't think they cared that much, huh?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, they really enjoy your company. I hear you're also a good singer?"

"Partially. I was in choir's and what not, but I'm nothing compared to the great Gaskarth."

Vinny laughed loudly, startling both Jack and Alex. I smiled, and lightly punched Jack in the arm when he looked up at me, winking.

. . .

As the boys played their set at the venue, I sat at a table near the bar of the tiny place. They looked like they were having a ball up there on the stage, and I briefly wondered what it felt like. To perform. I was actually into the Performing Arts at my old school, but I haven't heard much about any Drama department in this new school. I miss acting. It was one thing I was good at, and no one ever judged me on unless it was for my own good. Jack and Alex repeatedly made gestures to me during the set, while Vinny had went to the bar to get some drinks for him and matt. I had helped him a bit with the Merch, but it was a small, packed place. No one really noticed us.

Vinny actually gave me a shirt to wear, with the ATL logo printed on the front, and the guys signatures on the back. Jack's was the largest, so I was assuming this shirt was deliberately made for me. They were trying to tide me over. It was too obvious. I mean, I did need a job, and I wasn't to keen on the idea of college. And, the brutal truth… I wasn't ready to lose the guys that quickly. I really got attached to them these last few days, and well, that was enough for me right now.

At the end of the set, they said their thanks and goodbyes, while Vinny and I set up the booth again, as many new fan girls squealed their way over to buy shirts and demos. One bouncy blonde who seemed extremely perky came up to me and handed me a twenty, smiling exuberantly.

"Can I have a shirt like the one you're wearing?" She asked, hope glinting in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I don't think there are any shirts for sale like this." I told her bluntly, which was obviously the wrong thing to do. She looked angry.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Oh, no! I'm serious. There really aren't!" I promised her, throwing my hands up in front of me as if I was surrendering.

"You filthy liar!" She yelled in my face. "Just because you're their merch bitch doesn't mean that you're any more special than-"

"Ma'am, I'm gonna ask you to leave my friend alone." Alex's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, we don't exactly like the way you just spoke to her." Zack's said, coming up beside me and putting his muscular arm around me.

"Disrespecting our best friend will get you no where with us," Jack told her, placing his arm on my shoulder, like a resting place.

"So, would you kindly buzz off?"Rian finished, and watched as the girl left the table looking sorry for herself. I turned to face the guys, and hugged Zack full on.

"Thank guys," I mumbled, unsure on whether or not they heard me. Whatever. I was just in Heaven knowing that they in fact did care as much as I was told.

. . .

On the way home, Matt offered to drive so I could talk to the guys while Vinny slept. We all sat down facing each other in the van as comfortably as we could. I opened my mouth to talk, before anyone- Jack- could interrupt me.

"So, I'm kinda only here to ask you guys… why I was so important to friend?"

Rian decided to answer first. "Like Jack told you. You just looked different. The way you looked at other people, the way you stood. Plus, you were knew, we didn't think it would be such a bother to friend the new girl."

"Yeah," Zack picked up. "We were just being friendly, and we kinda got attached to you. We wanted to know more about you."

"It's like Kindergarten, except we didn't meet over a Crayola Crayon. We met because we wanted to meet you." Alex finished for them. Jack looked up to meet my eyes.

"Plus, you were undeniably hot," Jack shouted, laughing at my glowing face. I hid my face in my hands until I could feel it cooling off.

"Oh Jack." I muttered as I brought my face back up. All the guys looked at me with what could have been loving expressions.

And, you know what? I love 'em back.


End file.
